Dear Diary
by Soy Sawce
Summary: Sakura tries to cope when she finds out her crush, Syaoran Li, doesn't love her back.  After countless attempts of her friends and family trying to help her move on, she finds herself still coming back to someone who has been wating for her... SxS
1. I was rejected

Dear Diary,

I can't believe I actually fell for that boy's trap.

He really led me on to think he liked me. I feel used, but we never even went out. And when I went to the bonfire with him, my best friend, Chiharu, just tells him I went on two dates with my friend! I even had to lie about it in front of him. Is that why I now know the evil truth?

It turns out my crush, Syaoran Li, is in love with a snobby, pure-make-up girl named Kaho Mizuki. Even his mother, Yelan, who is best friends with my mother, Nadeshiko, called the girl he likes a bad word. I'm so confused at the moment.

...

Syaoran is my best friend. I've liked him sense I've first seen him, on the first day of 6th grade, in Independent Studies. He had shaggy, purposefully-messy brown hair, and amber eyes. He was too-innocent-for-his-own good.

"Sakura-Chan, how on Earth did you get a spare?" Syaoran gave me a 'thumbs up' at the bowling alley earlier today. That smile was one of the 1,000,000 things that I loved about him.

"I guess I'm just like that!" I winked at him and sat down with my other friends, Chiharu and Tomoyo.

Lately Chiharu had been being really mean. She would tell people mistakes I had made, and make me sound like a fool. Sometimes she would correct me, but then I would prove her wrong. Is that what friendship is supposed to be like? I would think not. Good thing I have my other best friend, Tomoyo. I think Chiharu may be jealous of our new-found closeness.

Chiharu and Tomoyo really wanted me to go out with Syaoran. Practically everyone at our school had. But, the only thing hindering what we could find out was that Syaoran would _never_ tell who he liked. Sometimes, I thought it was me...like the time on Valentine's Day, when I got him a bigger chocolate than anyone else, and whenever he carried my books. But maybe that's just what friends do...

"Syaoran-Kun, you never answered your 'truth' question yesterday!" Chiharu grinned evilly.

"I didn't want to..." He looked at Chiharu, Tomoyo and I.

"Well, we know she's shorter than you, anything else?" Tomoyo smiled.

"Well, she was in your group before you guys had that fight...actually, she may still be in your group." His eyes seemed to be wandering into mine, but...it must've been a hallucination, because Tomoyo and I hadn't become good friends until the Summer time.

At that moment I discarded the information and moved on. It wasn't until later, when we all went to the arcade that I noticed what he meant.

Apparently, from what my friends had found out, he liked a snobby, mean girl named Kaho Mizuki. A LOT of guys did, I was surprised he liked her.

I got home and curled up in my reading corner, which then I drew an image of a girl crying, with tears dripping to the ground. The image didn't look like me, which I was glad about, because then people would ask about what I had experienced.

I hate it when people get involved in what isn't their information.

When Chiharu and I were much better friends, we would go to nail salons, and if any of the ladies would finish one of our nails' before the others', we would try talking, and if they looked up, we would say NUNYA!

**...**

My mom found me in my reading corner. She wasn't one who liked seeing me cry at all.

"Sakura-Chan, why don't you give your friend Eriol Hiiragizawa a call? He likes you and you like him!

"Okaa-San, I like _Syaoran-Kun_...I don't care if he doesn't like me." I said to her.

Those are some of the things a teenage girl has to deal with, I guess.

Periods are nothing compared to this.

-Sakura


	2. so I nearly confessed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Just to let you know, this is not a part of Sakura's diary page, rather it is my author's note, like my other stories! Okay, so in this story notice that there will be parts that aren't in the diary! I'd also like to mention a big thanks to my first review, by the anonymous account of James Birdsong, who seems to be one of my big fans! Now back to the story, Teehee! Oh and PS Notice that I change Yamazaki's appearance to make him seem cuter, and sorry, but he's not going to be a liar, rather...a cool guy! It may as well not be Yamazaki, but I need to involve him because he is an important character, and it is going to reallllly support the story! **

**...**

Dear Diary,

_Some say the world will end in fire,  
>Some say in ice.<br>From what I've tasted of desire  
>I hold with those who favor fire.<br>But if it had to perish twice,  
>I think I know enough of hate<br>To say that for destruction ice  
>Is also great<br>And would suffice_.

Seventh Grade just began today! I'm so scared, I could just shout 'Kyaa!'

Well, diary, if you are so interested in my quote-on-quote _"love life,"_ I think it is in your best interest to know that I just can't get over Syaoran!

This year, it will be harder to get closer to him because we only have one class together. His best friend, Yamazaki, who is also a good friend of mine, is in the class, as well as Tomoyo-Chan and my old friend Rika.

I noticed the other day that in a lot of the pictures with him and I in them, I usually am looking at him, and he's making a funny face at the camera. Why can't I get those enticing amber eyes and chocolate brown hair out of my mind? Simple. I'm in love.

For a seventh grader, I wish I didn't have to say that, but whatever; maybe I'm some sort of reincarnation! xD

So anyway, the reason I wrote the poem because I have a lot of my classes with Syaoran's best friend, Yamazaki...I had a slight crush on him a bit before I met Syaoran. It was only for like a day or too. Anyway, he's a bad boy. He has honey-hair, much lighter than mine, deep blue eyes, and braces, but they suit him, not in a nerdy way though.

Today, as it being the first day, in Independent Studies class, I had to give a personal introduction. I messed it up along the way, but Yamazaki helped me add details and support it. And when this one kid had to memorize my introduction, Yamazaki helped him out, and gave practically every detail/word I said.

I don't like Yamazaki, trust me, I don't...It's just nice to know that I can trust one guy. But it wasn't like it was Syaoran's fault...my friend Aki said that Syaoran was going to ask me out in 7th grade...but then one day when we were at an arcade he said differently. I guess I just sort of didn't believe him...

That's all for today!

Kinomoto Sakura 3

**~A few days of school later~**

I haven't spoken a word to Syaoran this school year except for small greetings. It's disappointing not getting to, because he's such a great person! And, I don't want to dislike him because he may not like me in that way...

He's just...too dense!

(-_-) Kyaa! I'm usually the first person we have to this class...cooking. Today it seems like Syaoran is the 2nd. Kyaa! He's walking towards me.

"Sakura-Chan, Connichiwa, you look sick...Daijoubu?" Syaoran says while I have an anime-sweat drop beading on my forehead.

"Hai, Syaoran-Kun, I'm p-perfectly fine! How about you?" I say while staring into his amber orbs.

"I've been okay lately. We haven't had much of a talk lately. We should hang out sometime soon! The last time we did was like, a week ago at the party you threw, and then you got sick when we were going to go to the arcade!" Syaoran spoke disappointedly. I was just like 'Kay, Sorry."

"S-Syaoran...there's something you...and I...need to know...remember how when we went to Tomoyo's and when we were playing truth or dare...and you said you would say who you liked if I told you? W-Well I'm ready to say it...Syaoran...I like..."

Yamazaki seemed to pop out of no-where, as usual. He put his arm around Syaoran, and then smiled at me.

"Hey, Sakura, what's up?" He asked me. I had only made _so much_ conversation in my life with him. And I'm not being sarcastic! Like...We've texted less than Syaoran and I have...and I've known Yamazaki longer than Syaoran, but we don't have a relationship like Syaoran and I do.

After that, the rest of my day didn't really matter to me. I didn't have the same lunch as Chiharu, (whom I have mainly made-up sense our misunderstandings) so nothing interesting happened. I paid involuntary attention (meaning I wasn't really listening, but I got most of the information) to the lessons, except for science, which I was truly confused with.

What really ticked me off (would rather say P.O...oh look, I just did!) was that a random 1st year at the junior high called me sexy. I was ready to hit this random kid. But hey, I'm a good person and I don't hit well.


	3. but then I epic failed

Dear Diary,

Isn't it odd how I become friends with people so unlike to myself? You may not believe it, but Chiharu, Tomoyo, Yamazaki, Rika, Eriol...everyone I know is unlike me...but everyone is different as well. Whenever any of my friends say I'm weird, I say everyone is weird because we're all different. Most of them smirk in reply, but I find the idea comforting.

Chiharu is different from me because she is lazier, a bit of a liar, and sometimes mean. But those are just her bad qualities! She's usually outgoing and fun!

Tomoyo is so nice and beautiful...she's not perfect, because no one is. But if someone were perfect, it would be her.

Yamazaki is the cool guy of my school. He's a bad boy and uses cuss words occasionally, but he can be very sweet.

Rika went out with my friend Aki a while ago, and now they hate each other. Rika and I are still friends, but Chiharu lied big-time to her and I don't think they are friends anymore. Rika is a bit immature at times, and she is actually a bit emo.

Eriol isn't as cute as he used to be anymore. I know I'm 100% in like with Syaoran. I actually have known Eriol sense child hood...like when I was in kindergarten! Anyway, I don't see anything in Eriol anymore. He's someone I would practice my karate with, not someone who's ready for a small commitment. Ha, what am I talking about!

Aki, Eriol, Chiharu and I all got together a few days ago and practiced some karate. It sounds stupid, but it was quite enjoyable.

I'm not in a good mood right now. Yamazaki has been texting me non-stop, I have a horrible stomach ache, and I finished 'Kamichama Karin Chu' and I'm disappointed about the ending. Oh well.

If you were a real person, Diary, I bet you would ask, "How's Syaoran?" Well still, nothing is going on.

I miss him so badly. The only time I ever see him now is cooking. I haven't spoken to him in the longest time. I could cry my eyes out I miss him so badly!

I even told Chiharu that on the bus. Not the crying part...just the main idea.

Oh! Well today, we finally got our new-language schedules in! I'm in French class with my friends Eriol and Kiki!

I sit down behind Kiki and next to Eriol. All of a sudden, a really hot guy walks in. It's not like I had feelings for him...I really like Syaoran-Kun...

"Ohaio, I'm Mitchie..." The boy had said sadly.

"Uhh...hi I'm Kinomoto Sakura." I didn't really look him in the eye.

"Did you actually want French? Who would want this class?" He looked around the room. Only eight other people were there.

"Well, I guess people who like French Culture?" I said unsurely. This guy was bad, I could already tell.

Later in the class, he kept asking me to practice French with him, and as Eriol had said...he was 'trying to impress me.'

He has black surfer-hair, tan skin, and big blue eyes. He's like...Jin-Kun in Kamichama Karin Chu! I love that anime sooooo much.

I don't have feelings for this guy. I still like Syaoran-Kun.

...

I was on the bus today. I was waiting for Chiharu to come and claim her seat next to me. I looked at the sidewalk where all the bus-riders got on. I see Syaoran walking out of the school with Yamazaki. Eep he's so cute! Not Yamazaki, but Syaoran!

Well uhh, that's all...

Sakura K.

**...**

**So thanks to all the people who favorited this story and replied, means a lot, considering its new! Okay, so this chapter may be short, but I'm on writer's block and am really focusing on why Kamichama Karin Chu's ending was bad. I miss Jin-Kun! Read my stories! :D**


	4. and so I move

**Chapter 4: Seeing you again**

**Arigato to James Birdsong, Kobatanuki 2-C, Yem-Chan, and all others who read the story and didn't leave a review!**

**... **

**The show goes on:**

Dear Diary,

Sakura Kinomoto here, for the 4th time ever. Today was extremely good for me!  
>Like, remember how I said that I hadn't seen Syaoran in a while? Or talked to him as well? Well I don't know if I did say anything...let me flip back a second...okay, so I hadn't been talking to him in a while. We only have cooking together...How great. Today he saw me and started yelling for me.<p>

Syaoran: S-Sakura! Sakura! *walks with Yamazaki*

Me: Oh hey, Syaoran! *walks

Yamazaki: Hey, Hey!

Syaoran: S-Sakura...We haven't talked...or hung out in a while... *blushes*

Me: You're right... *blushes*

Syaoran: The bell! Got to go, Sakura-Chan!

So that's what happened. Stupid bell. I don't know what kind of conversation would have sprouted later, but whatever.

I kept thinking about his blush-y face in my head. Wow, he was cute. I thought about when he covered his eyes with his dark chocolate hair and then blushed earlier. The thought kept replaying in my head. This sort of moment is something I would see in Tsubasa Chronicles.

So remember that stupid French kid? Well I recently found out, after hanging out a lot with Yamazaki, that his girlfriend was gonna break up with him! I laughed like crazy. The French kid got a schedule change and now he's not in my French class, so I guess I have to call him Mitchie...

I find myself hanging out more and more with Yamazaki. It's probably because I have a ton of classes with him, but I feel very intrigued when I chill with him. He's really actually an interesting person! I still like Syaoran, though...

Did I ever mention that I model under the agency that my friend Tomoyo's mom runs? Sonomi Modelz booked me for a job in a horror movie, which is really scary to me because I am scared of ghosts, goblins, and all sorts of scary creatures!

Well, I'm the double of the main actress, so I got to be a possessed girl. Great for me. I hope when I put these pictures on my Facebook that Syaoran doesn't get scared of me!

After I did the photo-shoot for the movie poster, I met up with the famous actress I doubled for, Karin Natsumi. Based on her story, I really want to become an actress.

**...**

This is the scariest thought I've ever had.

I want to move.

I'm still loving Syaoran, and I'll miss my friends, but I want to move to Tokyo so I can have an easier career for acting.

Sense my brother has his own house, there is nothing stopping my parents and I from leaving.

"Honey, why don't we stay here? You can become better friends with that Hiiragizawa boy..."

"No, I want to move to Tokyo..." Tears welled in my eyes as I said that.

I had an idea.

In order to figure out if I was in love with Syaoran and if he was in love with me, I have decided to give him a proper-confession.

Chiharu and Tomoyo are always calling me dense, when the truth is, after countless attempts of me trying to flirt/make Syaoran like me, he's the dense one.

I'm so confused. Will my confession to Syaoran work? I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

**That's the end of this chapter. It's short, but it's because I have the next best 3 ideas ever. They will blow your socks off! **

**In your next reviews, tell me, should Sakura confess to the love of her 12 year old life? She may be 12, but she knows when she is in love. **

**Next chapter is a special, it's Syaoran's Journal!**


	5. but then you write

**Chapter 5: Syaoran's Journal.**

**Is it weird for a guy to keep a journal? In this story, it's a regular trend.**

_Look, I'm not going to be too fancy with introductuns and stuff. Plus I may be a bad speller so whatever._

_I'm Syaoran Li, my parents own the Li Builders Corporation. Etc., whatever._

_I mainly opened up this like 4 year old journal because I want to write. _

_Today this girl, Sakura Kinomoto...well, I've liked her for some time..._

_Erk! Why must love be so confusing! _

_Her friends Tomoyo and Chiharu keep asking me if I like her. What am I supposed to say, "yes?" _

_The big problem is..._

_I kinda found out she likes Eriol. Or liked, rather. _

_I like to play dumb around her so she likes me more. Also, playing dumb helps me find out (innosentely) more about her._

_**...**_

_Sorry, I heard my phone reading._

_It's a text from Sakura...oh goodie. _

_Sakura: Hey, Syao..._

_Eh...What do I say back? Oh wait I know._

_Me: Hi, Sakura, wsup _

_Did the smiley face make me look gay?_

_Sakura: I need to ask you something._

_What does she want to ask me? This can be exciting. Usually when a girl asks me something it's to ask me out or see if I like someone. Sakura's usually different though..._

_Me: ?_

_Sakura: Should I move? :/_

_Me: Wat do you men?:0_

_Sakura: Syao, you're way too dense...obviously I've liked you for the past year. I need to know if you like me back...I think I've asked before...But I don't know...Syaoran...I think I love you... If you can't return my feelings, I'll be moving so I can move on with my modeling career...I need to know how you feel! :P_

_Uhh...What do I write back? What's with the random full-blown confession? I'm sooooo confused!_

_Me: ..._

_Sakura: It's okay...you don't need to talk to me anymore. I'll be leaving tomorrow. _

_Me: Sakura?_

_What does she mean by leaving? What does the move thing mean? For her career..._

_She has been doing a lot of modeling lately._

**...**

***Normal P.O.V***

Sakura lied on her bed, tears budding in her emerald orbs but not succeeding to come out. She huggled on her dog, Kero, and kept thinking to herself,

_What is wrong with me?_

_I'm ready to move._

_Becoming a movie star._

_I need to forget Syaoran._

_Tomorrow will be better, I'll be moving to America...This'll be so exciting for me. Who won't like me? _

_Oh that's right, Syaoran._

Sakura texted "good bye" to all her friends, disinclining Syaoran, and then, a couple of moments later, Tomoyo and Chiharu and Aki were forwarding the texts everywhere.

_FWD: FWD FWD FWD: Message sent originally from Sakura Kinomoto: _

_Hello, friends...I am moving to America tomorrow in order to further continue my modeling/acting career. Good Bye._

But the forwards were just getting started. Syaoran was forwarded the message, and scowled at the sight of it.

He pulled out his laptop and read over the airplanes taking off to America tomorrow. There was only one time, so he decided to go and give Sakura a proper good bye.

**...**

Sakura was wearing a light green dress made in plaid fashion, with white-separate, puffy sleeves and thigh-high socks with green bows on them. She wore green shoes.

_I feel like I'm the memorial for Syaoran, he loved green so much. _A couple of tears welled up in her eyes. Her body guard (**A/N: Yes, her mum and pa got her a body guard, she's a blossoming actress, for the love of Pete!**) and her parents stood by her.

"Honey, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." Her mom comforted her.

"Sakura-Chan, there is still time before the plane—" Her dad was cut off.

"I want to leave, trust me, I'm happy!" Sakura gave a fake smile and then stayed quiet. She pulled out her journal.

**...**

***Sakura's Journal Present Time Frame and Stuff!***

A part of me wants to believe Syaoran's In-Denial. But most of me is smart and knows that he doesn't like me. He texted me back "..." to my extremely long confession. I won't tell anyone about the confession, how embarrassing!

***Sakura gets bored and stops writing***

Sakura got bored and stopped writing. She decided, once she landed in America, she would throw her diary out into the sea and begin a new one...new loves, new school, new language. She knew a lot of English, but she loved Kanji!

She looked up to see a familiar pair of amber eyes running towards her.

"S-Syaoran...San...what are you doing here?"

"I c-came to say...umm...Sakura...I...you..."

"You what?" Sakura glowered.

"**Attention, ladies and gentlemen, the plane to California, U.S.A, is now boarding. Please board immediately, thank you!" **

"S-Syaoran...if it's not anything important, you should go. I'm leaving. I need...a new life." Sakura turned around only to be hugged by Syaoran. Her parents were staring at them, and then they just decided to leave the two alone. They made the attendants aware that they had to wait for their daughter, and if she was not done with her conversation in 10 minutes to have her board the plane.

"S-Syaoran, you confuse me too much." Sakura looked at her hands to see something had been placed in them.

"W-What is this?"

"Remember the assignment we had in cooking class? To sow something? Well uhh..."

"T-This is your project."

"Yup." He blushed a little bit.

"Thank you, Syaoran." She said, face full of pink.

"Ma'am, you need to board the plane." An employee tapped her shoulder.

"Sakura, I..."

"I'll come visit soon." She said, walking towards the plane.

"...love you." He said as she walked through the tunnel.

**...**

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks for all of your super interesting ideas! I appreciate each review, and I'm actually using some ideas...teehee! Thanks **Lady Match-Maker **for the idea, and I'm adding on! I have a really long plot for this so you guys will never be bored until I say the end.**


	6. and then you come

Sakura now was in America, on an international plan for her phone. Chiharu and Tomoyo had been texting and calling her like stalkers.

But not a word from Syaoran.

Sakura found herself little by little not thinking about Syaoran. She still pictured his face, smiling and welcoming her back to Tomoeda, in her dreams.

"Miss Kinomoto, I know you're new and all, and being in an arts-only school is stressful to you, and me...but you cannot space off in class!" Her teacher, Mr. Diego said.

"Sorry, Diego-Sensei...or...Mr. Diego..." Sakura said in reply.

...

Chiharu called her that night, sounding quite mad.

"Sakura, why did you move?"

"I wanted to further my career in the arts. And I have. I go to an arts-only school."

"We all know you confessed to Li." Chiharu said straight-forwardly.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Nobody knows. I just found out now. You told me."

"Chiharu-San, did I ever tell you I hate sarcasm...especially when _you _do it."

"Sakura, you've always been pissy at times like this."

"Chiharu watch your language!"

"Yeah, and you come back to visit. Nobody is really the same at school anymore. Especially not your old friends. And...Him."

"I-I'm over him! In fact, I'm getting a new boyfriend! Yeah...I'm getting a new boyfriend! Why don't you, Tomoyo, and my other friends all come to visit me! My treat...I'll introduce him to you..." Sakura lied about the boyfriend part.

"Okay, I'll round up a group! Write a check! Imma go, bye!" Chiharu got what she wanted.

Sakura sighed.

**...**

***Sakura's P.O.V***

_What if she brings Syaoran?_

_And what will I do about that fake-boyfriend thing?_

The only good looking boy in my school is Sam Reche. He's a bad boy, but he'll do for about a week.

I text him.

Me: Hey, Sam! I need to ask you a question!

Sam: Hey, Sakura. I waz just abt to txt u lol(: ill go first.

How conceited.

Me: kk

Sam: Wanna go out?

Me: R u joking :0

Sam: No. its k if u don't wanna

Me: No, dats perfect, bf!(:

Sam: Lol gf. Ttyl

Me: o btw my friends r coming ovr, I want u to meet dem!

Sam: K bi.

Plan accomplished so far. Now I just have to pull off dating him, and then break his heart later. But do I want to break the heart of someone, just like _he _did to me?

Oh, Syaoran.

**...**

***Tomoyo's P.O.V***

I miss Sakura. I really do. I really enjoyed her company! I'm not as close friends with anyone but her and my other friend Rika... I don't prefer Chiharu, but she's alright.

Earlier today Chiharu called me and told me that she was rounding up a group to go to America, though. How exciting! It will be me, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran, and I'm bringing my boyfriend, who is American, Hunter.

A few months ago, when Sakura still lived in Tomoeda, I remember her liking Syaoran. I just hope she has gotten over him.

I could see a special connection between the two of them. They were best friends, but their connection is like that of a husband and wife. Their still young though, so the thoughts of that are suggestive...ha.

**...**

***Syaoran's P.O.V***

So, I guess I'll be visiting Sakura again.

It'll be odd.

I wonder if she actually heard my confession.

Should I text her?

_Me: Sakura, it's been a while. _

_Sakura: hey, Syaoran, srry, cant chat now!_

_Me: Okay? Y not?_

_Sakura: Im sorta on a date. Gtg, ttyl!(:_

Sakura...is on a date?


	7. but then I'm hurt

**Author's Corner: I accidentally deleted a chapter so I'm recreating it now! It will be really short! It's when Sam hurts Sakura!**

All my friends are coming today...I'm so nervous!

Sam knocks on my door. I'm approaching the door now.

He comes in, whipping his blonde hair and staring at me with evil, hazel eyes. He approaches me and looks like he's trying to kiss me, but I wipe his hand off my cheek and go to the kitchen to make tea. He goes up to my room to watch television.

When I get up there, I see him ripping up the sowing project, a blanket, that Syaoran had given me.

"S-Sam! That's..." I start crying.

"Your baby blanket! Just quit crying and get naughty already!" He cackled. I sent him flying in the air (thank god for the karate skills that Eriol and Chiharu taught me.)

I broke up with him now.

**...**

***Airport***

Sakura's body guard, Richie, picked up the group of kids at the airport. It was Naoko, Hunter, Tomoyo, Chiharu and...Syaoran.

Syaoran called his mother in the plane's bathroom earlier.

"Mom...I like Sakura!"

"We all knew that, dear...Nadeshiko...while she was still alive...and I considered getting you two an arranged marriage earlier because we thought you guys were perfect for each other...oh well, I'm going to call Fujitaka." Yelan said.

"How did Miss Nadeshiko die?"

"An alcoholic driver hit her. Baka. Love you, Xiao Lang. Bai." She hung up.

Later, Yelan called Fujitaka.

"Fujitaka, please let Syaoran stay with you so he can reconnect with Sakura. He has appropriate luggage amount enough to live for 4 reoccurring months and will be attending school with Sakura." Yelan left a message.

Back to the airport-

"Sorry 'Kura can't be here, she's at a photo shoot." Richie said as he drove them to Sakura's house.

Sakura got home after all of her friends were there. She was attacked with many huge hugs.

"S-Syaoran..." She said, blushing and looking at the floor."

They gave eachother little-side hugs and then went in the kitchen for dinner.

"So, Sakura, Syaoran will be staying with us for a few months, while your friends stay here for a week in that new hotel."  
>"HOEEEE?" Sakura said. Her dad must be crazy!<p>

Her mother had just died in a car accident, her boyfriend just ruined her sowing project, etc.

Sakura needed to excuse herself from the table, and she went up to her room. She found the sowing project, a blanket, torn up. The wool was spread about her bed. She still hadn't cleaned up! She began collecting all the pieces, planning to re-sew them together later, and then she found a piece of paper.

"Did Sam leave this?" She thought as she picked it up.

_Sakura,  
>If you're reading this, it means you tore up the blanket and hate me.<br>Well, I love you, if you were wondering, which we both know you were.  
>Please, give me a chance. Maybe a call or a text as well?<br>Maybe even a letter.  
>I love you.<em>

_Syaoran._

"HOEE!" she yelled as Syaoran knocked on her door. While Sakura thought it was her dad, she said come in.

"Sakura-Chan..." he came over to her and watched as she held the note, trembling.

"Sakura-Chan...I love you..." He said.


	8. which puts me in tears

**Author's Corner:**

**I have so many new stories up...sorry if updates get slower and slower.**

**...**

"S-Syaoran...why couldn't you just tell me before?" Sakura stammered uncomfortably. She had tears curling up in her eyes. She stared at him with emerald eyes full of questions. They were now in the room where he would be staying, making the bed.

"I-I was a coward." Syaoran said without hesitating.

"Why do you have to be that way? You know, every day I went without talking to you at school, I didn't have a great day? Sure..._good _may fit the term, but I liked you! A bunch! And you're just telling me this now? When I moved to America? You know, here, they have a saying: "You don't know what you have until it's gone." Why do you think I moved, Syaoran? I moved because I didn't want to be flirty with someone...who was probably annoyed...by...my...clingy...ness..." Sakura ran into the bathroom and locked herself in. Little that they know that Tomoyo was watching them, filming the entire thing.

"What a shame..." Tomoyo whispered and shut off her camcorder.

_Dear Diary,_

_Syaoran is just telling me now that he likes me. And not just now, on the first day on the vacation! He __has __been liking me. If only he would have told me...I wouldn't have been hurt by Sam...I wouldn't have been failing in my studies...I may be richer now because of this whole supporting-character in the movie...but...that doesn't change the past. What should I say?_

_-Sakura._

Sakura closed her diary. It was time to get a new one, just like she had planned before.

All of a sudden, her diary flung open to the page where she had been writing. Mystical letters appeared on the page.

'_Reconnect. He loves you." _The book read and closed yet again, sending Sakura in shock. She undressed and then jumped in her bath tub (in the bath room) and took a hot bath.

"I...still...like...S-Syaoran..." Sakura said.

**...**

**It was an extremellllllllly short chapter, and I'm ever so sorry, but, I have a really big idea for the next chapter, which I could not include with this one, so be patient, for like, an hour to a day!**

**-Shii**


	9. and then I made plans

Sakura now was in America, on an international plan for her phone. Chiharu and Tomoyo had been texting and calling her like stalkers.

But not a word from Syaoran.

Sakura found herself little by little not thinking about Syaoran. She still pictured his face, smiling and welcoming her back to Tomoeda, in her dreams.

"Miss Kinomoto, I know you're new and all, and being in an arts-only school is stressful to you, and me...but you cannot space off in class!" Her teacher, Mr. Diego said.

"Sorry, Diego-Sensei...or...Mr. Diego..." Sakura said in reply.

...

Chiharu called her that night, sounding quite mad.

"Sakura, why did you move?"

"I wanted to further my career in the arts. And I have. I go to an arts-only school."

"We all know you confessed to Li." Chiharu said straight-forwardly.

"H-How do you know that?"

"Nobody knows. I just found out now. You told me."

"Chiharu-San, did I ever tell you I hate sarcasm...especially when _you _do it."

"Sakura, you've always been pissy at times like this."

"Chiharu watch your language!"

"Yeah, and you come back to visit. Nobody is really the same at school anymore. Especially not your old friends. And...Him."

"I-I'm over him! In fact, I'm getting a new boyfriend! Yeah...I'm getting a new boyfriend! Why don't you, Tomoyo, and my other friends all come to visit me! My treat...I'll introduce him to you..." Sakura lied about the boyfriend part.

"Okay, I'll round up a group! Write a check! Imma go, bye!" Chiharu got what she wanted.

Sakura sighed.

**...**

***Sakura's P.O.V***

_What if she brings Syaoran?_

_And what will I do about that fake-boyfriend thing?_

The only good looking boy in my school is Sam Reche. He's a bad boy, but he'll do for about a week.

I text him.

Me: Hey, Sam! I need to ask you a question!

Sam: Hey, Sakura. I waz just abt to txt u lol(: ill go first.

How conceited.

Me: kk

Sam: Wanna go out?

Me: R u joking :0

Sam: No. its k if u don't wanna

Me: No, dats perfect, bf!(:

Sam: Lol gf. Ttyl

Me: o btw my friends r coming ovr, I want u to meet dem!

Sam: K bi.

Plan accomplished so far. Now I just have to pull off dating him, and then break his heart later. But do I want to break the heart of someone, just like _he _did to me?

Oh, Syaoran.

**...**

***Tomoyo's P.O.V***

I miss Sakura. I really do. I really enjoyed her company! I'm not as close friends with anyone but her and my other friend Rika... I don't prefer Chiharu, but she's alright.

Earlier today Chiharu called me and told me that she was rounding up a group to go to America, though. How exciting! It will be me, Chiharu, Rika, Naoko, Syaoran, and I'm bringing my boyfriend, who is American, Hunter.

A few months ago, when Sakura still lived in Tomoeda, I remember her liking Syaoran. I just hope she has gotten over him.

I could see a special connection between the two of them. They were best friends, but their connection is like that of a husband and wife. Their still young though, so the thoughts of that are suggestive...ha.

**...**

***Syaoran's P.O.V***

So, I guess I'll be visiting Sakura again.

It'll be odd.

I wonder if she actually heard my confession.

Should I text her?

_Me: Sakura, it's been a while. _

_Sakura: hey, Syaoran, srry, cant chat now!_

_Me: Okay? Y not?_

_Sakura: Im sorta on a date. Gtg, ttyl!(:_

Sakura...is on a date?


	10. with someone else, of course

**Author's Corner:**

**It's the day for the carnival, is everyone who is going psyched?**

**Syaoran: *half asleep* Sakura~**

**Sakura: *emo corner* This world sucks...Syaoran is such a coward...he should've...**

**Uhh guys...it's just a story?**

**...**

Sakura skipped down her stairs and picked up her cell phone. 32 missed calls from Chiharu Mihara, 1 new voice mail.

One new voice mail? What the... Sakura picked up her phone to listen.

"Sakura-Chan...I'm sorry...about..." Chiharu sounded tear-filled. She sniffed, "Everything...my lies...me discouraging you when you loved Li...the truth is...I was jealous...THERE I SAID IT! I was jealous of you...as everyone knows I'm really fat...ha, 150 lbs." Chiharu paused. That was true, but she pulled it off well. "...and umm...I do like Yamazaki..." Chiharu hung up.

Sakura sighed. I better cancel the date with Yamazaki...wait, it was never a date! Just a friendly get-together! I wish Syaoran would ask me out already...

...

***Syaoran's P.O.V/Journal***

_I haven't written in this thing sense...she left. _

_It's Syao again...uhh..._

_This whole thing between Sakura and I is giving me flash backs. I'm going to just have to rip off the band aid; hike up my skirt; pop the zit and ask her out. (Those were all metaphors, btw.) Did you kno she is the peep I txtd the most on my fone? Its tru. 532 messages...I kept every...single...one..._

_Well whatever. I'm asking her out soon. She can't refuse._

**...**

***Aki's P.O.V***

I knew Sakura liked Syaoran. She has sense I first introduced them. :D

I feel so important to their relationship...

Here's what was going to happen...

Syaoran liked Sakura about 4 months after Sakura began liking him. Sakura still liked him. She gave him candies on every holliday, and a large chocolate heart on Valentine's Day. Whenever a guy asked Sakura out, she would ask Syaoran for advice, and say that she liked him, but he was too dense to notice. Syaoran told a lot of people he was going to ask Sakura out in 7th grade, and according to Sakura, Syaoran and she had this conversation:

*school computer lab*

Syaoran: I have a secret.

Sakura: You say this every time I see you, but I never get to know what it is! Tell me pweez!

Syaoran: I can't now...but it involves you, me, and something I can't do till 7th grade...

Sakura: *giggle* I don't get it...

That's how the conversation went down. A few months afterward, Sakura's neighbor, and my good friend Eriol Hiiragizawa asked her out. She was dense and thought it was just a friendly-get-together, so she accepted and then somehow someone (we think it was Kaho) twisted it up and told Syaoran that she was going out with him, so Syaoran stopped liking her. But then she cleared it up a few months ago and he began liking her again. Then the whole move thing happened and...

Wow that was long.

"Sakura-Chan, I need to tell you something." All of a sudden, her phone starts to ring, and I recognize the number on the screen as our good friend, Andour Will.

"Andour-Kun, Connichiwa*!" Sakura says.

I can't tell what Andour was saying.

"No! I could never do that, baka*!"

There was a pause.

"Gomen*, gomen, datte* boys do that though!"

Another pause.

"Don't be a gaki*."

One last pause.

"Hai*, that's not a bad idea for later. Got to go, ja ne!"

**...**

***Sakura's P.O.V***

My phone rang, it was my good friend, Andour, who I used to have a slight crush on in 3rd grade. I picked up my phone.

"Andour-Kun, Connichiwa!" I said.

"Sakura-Chan, you need to ask out Syaoran-Kun. He would say yes." Andour says.

"No! I could never do that, baka!" I retort.

"Why not? Don't be a gaki!"

"Gomen, gomen, datte boys do that though!"

"Well you should."

"Don't be a gaki." I say back.

"Fine. At least try to reconnect with him; He's miserable."

"Hai, that is not a bad idea for later. Got to go, ja ne!" I say and try to answer Aki.

"Hai, Aki-Kun, what's up!" I smile brightly, ignoring what Andour had just said.

"Well...uhh...er..." He squirmed and seemed to forget what he was saying.

"Is this about Syaoran? Don't worry, I still like him...But he needs to learn his lesson for being a coward!"

"I think you're right...I forgot what I was going to say...Ja ne." I walked away.

**...**

***Normal P.O.V***

Takashi and Sakura went off to the carnival, as well as Syaoran, Aki, and Hunter and Tomoyo, who lagged behind, while Naoko was sick at the hotel.

Takashi dragged Sakura into the haunted house, which she hesitantly agreed to, and ditched her, right as soon as they walked in. Syaoran walked in as well, also to be ditched by Aki, Hunter and Tomoyo.

"Sakura-Chan?" Syaoran said politely.

"Syaoran-San? What are you doing here?" She giggled but hissed at the same time.

"I was here with some friends...I should've expected you'd be here...where's Takashi?"

"I don't know, the gaki left me!"

"Well, let's go through this thing together."

"Okay."

"Sakura...I wanted to ask you something..."

"Syaoran..." Sakura's emerald orbs got glassy.

"W-Will you be my...can we just start fresh and be friends? I mean, I love you, obviously...but I want you to accept me..."

"Okay, Syaoran." She held his wrist and confidently, with her eyes shut, ran through the haunted house.


	11. randomly urgent interruption

**Author's Note:**

**I'm putting this on all of my stories, I'm so sorry for not updating in a while...I've been at school, going places, and have been grounded to 1 hour a day on computer. Yes, 1 hour. Hardly enough time to make my genius work... ):**

**To all 'Dear Diary' Fans: This story was truly about me and some guy...I made it in between high school and 5****th**** grade so it would be more interesting and less inappropriate...It's a true story, other than the moving part!**

**To all 'Time Traveler' Fans: This story is getting interesting, and at my 5****th**** chapter (now 6****th****) I already have about 11 and in counting reviews! w Kyaa, thank you all (:**

**To all 'Friendly Competition' Fans: Thanks for the small amount of reviews...I'll try to make another interesting chapter!**

**To all 'Even in War' Fans: Thank you for supporting the story's entire life...the 2****nd**** season will be posted under the first (this story) so please just keep reading this one!**

**To all 'We don't Care!' Fans, thank you for supporting the story...no updates in a while...**

**To all 'Rivals or Lovers?' Fans, you have to review more for me to update...**

**To all 'Hate' Fans, I'm not sure if you actually read the story yet, but thank you to Janet160 who actually wrote it first and then I am doing the next chapters! She supplied me with the beginning plot, so luv ya and thanks!**

**To all for each of my stories: Read, Review, Recommend, Favorite me...just do this so I can feel good about my babies(: *stories**

**-Shii**


	12. and finally you asked me

**Author's Corner:**

**So a new, blossoming friendship, ha? What will happen in the haunted house? AHAHHAHAHAHAHA I KNOW!**

**...**

I held Syaoran's wrist. As we ran, I only looked at his face...it was as if we were going through some portal where it was just us lost in time.

"S-Syaoran...Kun..."

"Yeah?" He said. He blushed and looked at me. My eyes were glazy and my face was red.

"Arigato...f-for everything..." I said.

"Ie Mondai..." He said and I could feel myself drifting off. I slowly started running with him and felt my legs collapse under me. Our hands lost connection and I was sent flying back into the ground.

My world was black now.

**...**

***Normal P.O.V***

The first thing Syaoran did when Sakura wasn't noticed on his arm anymore was run back and pick her up, bridal-style. He didn't even care about the rest of the haunted house, he just kept running towards the nearest hospital that he could find.

He followed signs and signs and...hey, more signs!

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't have you right now...You're at home in my drawer.  
>Well, right now I'm in a hurry...I think I just passed out.<br>Clow-Sama, what should I do?_

_-Kinomoto Sakura_

_Dear Kinomoto-Chan,_

_Just keep being yourself. It's what you have going for you.  
>Plus, he likes you that way.<em>

_-Clow Reed_

Sakura and Syaoran reached the hospital, and Sakura was placed in the E.R.

"She's passed out because of..."

"Maybe fear?"

"Maybe stress?"

"She's a teenager, so most likely it was that boy who brought her here."

"Should we question him? Let's make sure he wasn't being...inappropriate."

"Hormones, hormones, hormones..."

The doctors all spoke rapidly.

**...**

Sakura sat up in her hospital bed, unaware of what had happened. To her left, several nurses all checked her heart beat and blood pressure.

"Please send for Li Syaoran. Syaoran Li, rather..." Sakura said.

"Yes Miss Kinomoto." The ladies left and Syaoran walked in.

"S-Syaoran-Kun...Arigato for saving me back there..." Sakura spoke in her old Japanese language.

"Ie Mondai, Sakura-Chan...Daijoubu?" Syaoran asked with a worried expression.

"Syaoran, I'm fine, I'm talking, aren't I? Listen, I want to be...more than friends...with you...Syaoran-Kun, will you go out with me?" Sakura and Syaoran stayed quiet for a few moments and then turned red.

**...**

***Syaoran's P.O.V***

What is this feeling? Cardiac Arrest? No, I'm wayyy too young for that. It's as if a rainbow has just opened in my heart. That may have just sounded gay. Oh well, this is MY head!

"Syaoran-Kun? I'm sorry..." Her voice was as sweet as sugar. I loved my name as it rolled off her tounge.

"Hai." I nodded.

"Hai nani?" She asked dumbly.

"Hai, I will go out with you." I said and hugged her. Then we both had a small kiss that lasted for about a second and a half. I could feel my face getting hot.

The scary part about all that was that the nurses had just walked back in.

"Awkward..." We both said, beet red.

**...**

**Author's Corner:**

**It's Shii-Chan here, I'm so sorry for the short chapter/late update! I've got at least 7 other stories going on now, so I haven't been updating...and why is this a short chapter? Let me answer that with this: I didn't want you all to forget about this story so I improvised. But hey, happy ending :D**

**Keep reading...keep reviewing...**

**This will help me update faster!**

**And y'know, you could even pitch me some ideas! **

**Please review and tell me ideas!**

**-Shii**


	13. and I said, Best day Ever!

Sakura and Syaoran were back at home now, as cheerful as ever.

"Sakura-Chan, your agent gave a call to us! You got a job back home in Tomoeda!" Fujitaka smiled.

"Really? Hai!" Sakura said, jumping for joy.

**...**

Sakura, Syaoran and the others all packed up the next day and boarded Sakura's private jet to Tomoeda. Sakura had booked a job in a movie, so she would be there for a while...or possibly life.

It took a while for them to arrive back home, but when they did, Sakura headed straight for school.

"I wonder if my old uniforms are still in here?" Sakura said, rummaging through her old house.

She found her uniform and began putting it on; she then rollerbladed to school, with Syaoran running close behind her.

"Hoee! We're gonna be late!" Sakura was more cheerful than ever now that Syaoran was in her life again.

As she arrived to school, she was mobbed by a crowd of fans, and friends.

"Sakura-Chan!"

"Kinomoto-Chan!"

Sakura heard her name being called out in many different ways.

**...**

At lunch, she ate under a Sakura tree with her friends Tomoyo, Chiharu (who she wasn't sure about yet!), Rika, Naoko, Syaoran, Eriol (who hated Syaoran as much as Syaoran hated him!), Aki, Yamazaki, Hunter, and a new girl named Maranda.

**...**

Hunter, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and two other girls whom they didn't know all went to the movies a few days afterward. Sakura and Syaoran were still one of those couples who didn't do anything, but hey, it worked for them.

Sakura was texting Hunter as she and Tomoyo ran in the movie theatre. Sakura had said, "I call sitting next to Syaoran!" And Hunter just responded, "I know why..."

Sakura forgot about this while searching through the movie theatre to find their group. Then she laid eyes on Syaoran. She accidentally sat next to one of the girls and then Hunter yelled out embarrassingly, "HEY! SYAORAN IS OVER HERE!" making Sakura blush. Sakura crept through the isle and then sat next to Syaoran, while Tomoyo sat two seats away from her boyfriend.

Syaoran didn't say anything to Sakura, except for occasionally poke her hand a couple of times whenever she tried to reach for the popcorn that they were sharing. He got up to go to the bathroom, and then Sakura playfully went and sat in the row in front of them, jumping over all of the seats.

Then Tomoyo and Hunter came down, and the other two girls went to the very first row of the movie theatre, therefore, being all the way down about 25 rows of seats.

Then Syaoran returned and sat in the row behind where the three friends were. Sakura got up and sat next to him, leaving Tomoyo and Hunter behind, being all couple-like.

Syaoran's hand crept up on hers. Then it seemed to grab her hand in an instant. Were they...holding hands? It was really awkward if they were, because his pinky and hers were linked, while the others were in a simple hand-holding position. She looked at him quickly, and then blushed and looked away. He did the same a couple of seconds later.

Later, they were texting:

Syaoran: The movies were fun.

Sakura: Yeah, uhh I think we were awkwardly holding hands...

Syaoran: Yeah we were it was fun ;)

Sakura: Hehe(;

Syaoran: *Double Texting Heart heart*

Sakura: *Does same thing*

Syaoran: *Bigger texting heart*

And then the conversation went on and on until they reached 1103 text messages.

**...**

**Short Chapter, but who cares! I updated and I feel special. I have not been a good author to this story, but this happened to me a few days ago (the guy and I aren't dating ): So I HAD to document it. It was the most kawaii moment ever. The next chapter will be even more interesting, and hopefully Kobatanuki will give me an idea!**

**~Yasashii Ma~**

**OxOxO~Dear Diary~OxOxO**


End file.
